


Now or Never

by bratvasqueen



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Bad Writing, F/M, Roommates, party scene, probably lots of errors, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 13:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9386375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bratvasqueen/pseuds/bratvasqueen
Summary: Will Felicity finally act on the feelings she has for her roommate, who doesn't seem to reciprocate them?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: I just wrote this because of a gif I saw from the movie "The Girl Next Door", I think that was the movie.
> 
> I have not reread this or edited, so this is rough (extremely!). I don't write often because I don't feel like I portray the characters as who they are. This little ficlet is no exception.
> 
> With that said, if you're still going to navigate through this, enjoy.

Months. That's how long she had watched him parade women in and out of their shared apartment. Each woman was a reminder of how one sided her feelings were. No matter how many times she tried to bury those feelings, he'd smile that smile he reserved solely for her, he'd do a little act that no one else had bothered to do for her, and her walls would crumble. She could never lock those feelings up in a room in the back of her mind. Part of her didn't want to have to do that.

Tonight they were hosting another one of the boys' famous parties at their apartment. Felicity had unconsciously downed one drink after another as she watched Oliver flirt with some new girl. She had lost count of how many drinks she had had in the last two hours. She hated how much he affected her, but at the same time she was helpless against it. As she watched Oliver, she could feel a familiar itch that needed to be sated. She wanted to place herself between Oliver and the woman of the night. She wanted to pull him towards her and kiss those lips she had spent so many dreams doing just that. Felicity was barely able to contain the growing urge inside of her.

Taking a step away from the fireplace that in the middle of their living room, she put some needed space between her and Oliver. She turned away and focused on mingling with a few of the other guys that had been trying to get her attention.

Felicity found herself swept up into enjoying a conversation with Oliver's best friends Tommy and Dig. That had distracted her from the one person she always seemed to gravitate towards. Like all distractions, they only last for so long before becoming ineffective.

She easily found Oliver in the crowd of people. As she silently watched, she knew that she wasn't as drunk as she was a while ago. The itch was still there, and as she watched him, she decided to give into what she wanted. Later, she could tell Oliver that it was the alcohol, but she'd know that she was aware of her actions.

For a moment longer, she watched Oliver. When she saw the woman lean into Oliver, she left the spot where she was perched. Felicity closed the distance that was between them. As she approached the two, Oliver had looked at her as soon as the words "Excuse me," had left her lips. With his attention on her, she would have normally backed down and turned around. Not this time.

She lifted her hand and wrapped it around the back of his neck. She could feel her fingers running through the hair at his nape. She closed her eyes and slanted her lips over his. For a few seconds, she had stunned him. Then, she felt him respond to her kiss. Unable to pull herself away from the softness of his lips, she nipped at his bottom lip before she felt him open up to her. Pulling him closer, she tasted the beer that he'd been drinking. She also tasted something that was distinctly Oliver.

For a moment, she lost herself in him. She forgot that they were at a party. She forgot that there was another woman less than a foot away from her. Kissing Oliver was nothing like what she was imagined. It was so so much better.

Felicity enjoyed the moment for a little longer before she reluctantly pulled away. For a few seconds, she couldn't make herself open her eyes. The moment she did, reality would be there to knock the wind out of her. Most of all, she didn't want to face Oliver's reaction.

"Sorry," she mumbled almost inaudibly before pulling herself away from him. She didn't look at him, afraid of what she'd see. She had quickly moved towards the door of their apartment, putting a lot of space between the two of them.

Not only had she left him standing there, she had run.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath of the kiss at the party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the follow up that several people asked for. I'm not 100% sure about how this turned out. Feel free to let me know what you all think.

_"I don't want to dance if it ain't with you. I don't want to fly if this thing ain't true. I don't want to run in this world alone, without you here. I don't want to waste one single breath. I don't want to look back and have regrets. I don't want to love with all my heart if it ain't with you."_

_"Look into my eyes, tell me what you see. If I'm the one, make me believe. Don't be afraid to show me all of you. Come on, bare your soul. I promise you I won't let go."_

_– Farewell Angelina (If It Ain't You)_

The moment she had started to withdraw from him, he had reached out to stop her, to make her stay, but she was too quick. He had almost went after her, but decided to give her space. They'd talk in the morning, when they were both sober.

When morning had come, he had gone on his morning jog to work out what had happened the night before. It had happened so suddenly. One minute he had been entertaining his time with a woman he couldn't remember the name of, and the next moment his senses were overwhelmed with Felicity. He had enjoyed the moment, and if he was honest with himself, he hadn't wanted it to stop.

He had been successful in hiding away his feelings for her because he knew that if he admitted to them, their friendship wouldn't be the same. Oliver couldn't entertain the idea of her ever reciprocating the growing feelings he had because she was Felicity. Beautiful. Smart. Radiant. Totally out of his league. Because he knew that he couldn't be with Felicity, he found company in several other women who didn't share any resemblances to the blonde he cared about.

With a shake of his head, he cleared his thoughts as he entered their apartment complex. He would talk to Felicity. They needed to talk about what had happened. He needed to understand what had happened. He didn't want it to be some accident that happened while she intoxicated. As he approached the door that said '3C', he fished his keys out of his pocket.

He slipped the key into the door know and twisted it to the right, unlocking their front door. He walked into the apartment, letting the door shut behind him. Oliver crossed the living room to the small hallway that led to both of their bedrooms. The first room that he came to on the right was Felicity's. He stopped outside the closed door and tapped on the door. He checked his watch and noticed that she'd be up by then, getting ready for her day at Palmer Tech.

Oliver stood there waiting for any sign of movement on the other side of the door. He waited a little longer before tapping on the door again, louder. Again, nothing happened. This time, Oliver opened up the door to her room, to see her things already gone. That's when he knew that she had already left the apartment. Heaving out a heavy sigh, he turned around, shutting her door and making his way towards his room to shower.

* * *

 

For the next several days, Oliver had tried to catch her before she left or when she came home. Their was always excuses why she couldn't talk to him. He knew she was avoiding him. When she gave him her excuses, he'd let her walk away from him.

After the past four days, Oliver wasn't going to let her keep avoiding him. There was weird tension in the apartment. It left him unsettled. More importantly, he missed her. The easy banter between the both of them, her infectious personality, and how comfortable they were around each other.

He sunk down into the corner seat of the couch. He pulled his legs in underneath him as he reached towards the remote placed on the coffee table. Oliver turned on the television and settled on the playoff game from the prior weekend of Dallas Cowboys v. Green Bay Packers. He sat there watching the game, waiting for Felicity to come home. He wasn't going to let her avoid him tonight. They couldn't keep doing the little dance they had settled into over the past couple of days.

Around the fourth quarter of the game, he heard the key sliding into the door and unlocking it. He looked toward the door to see Felicity walking in. She kicked her heels off next to the door, like she always did after a long day of work. Her keys fell into the bowl next to his. After she stepped further into the apartment, he moved from his spot on the couch, shutting the television off.

"Felicity," he said softly, moving into the soft glow coming from the lamp near the television.

"Oliver, hi," she said with a forced smile. She quickly moved towards the hallway, which meant she had to walk right by him. "I've had a long day, I'm go-," she started to say but was interrupted by Oliver shaking his head.

"No, we're going to talk. You've been avoiding me," he said blocking her path.

"I've not been avoiding you. I've... been busy."

With one look, she knew that he could see through her reply. She'd been avoiding him just like she had ran from him that night. "We need to talk about what happened at the party that night."

"I was drunk, very drunk," she said not meeting his eyes as she let the lie slip past her lips, "It was a mistake. I'm sorry that it happened."

As soon as the words left her lips, he let his eyes slip closed as he recoiled from her statement. It shouldn't have happened. In that moment he could feel her moving to get past him, but he reached out, tenderly grabbing her wrist.

"I'd believe that if your body language didn't say otherwise," he said as she turned to look at him.

He saw the fire flash in her blue eyes before she replied, "Not every girl falls victim to your charm, Oliver," she said lashing out at him.

"That's not what I meant, Felicity. If you can look at me and tell me that it was a mistake, I'll let it go. We'll forget it happened," he said hoping she wasn't being honest with him.

"It –"

"It wasn't –" As she looked at him, she tried to get the words out, but they wouldn't come out.

Oliver took a step towards her. "It doesn't change anything because I know that you don't feel anything for me other than friendship," she said trying to step away from him.

"It does change things," he said taking another step closer. "I have wanted you for so long. You deserve so – so much better." Her head jerked up, looking up at him to see that he was completely serious.

"Oliver, I decide what I deserve, not you or anyone else," she said before continuing, "Maybe I do, but I deserve someone who makes me happy. You make me happy, Oliver."

Oliver couldn't believe that Felicity wanted him the way he wanted her. He was so far from what she deserved, but she didn't care. Lost in his head, he missed her stepping closer to him. So close that he could feel her standing in front of him. He could feel her fingers sifting through the hair at the back of his head. He used that as his opportunity to wrap his arms around her waist and close the little distance between them.

She leaned up on her toes, a hair's breath away from his lips. "Tell me to stop if you don't want this, don't want us," she said softly, looking up at him through her lashes.

She had barely finished before he was closing the space that was left between them.


End file.
